


Safe. For now.

by Marksfabulousbutt



Series: outlast shorts? [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: "You didn't kill me. Why?" "I'll tell you, just get to the car."





	Safe. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> at the thought of Jeremy getting what he fucking deserves and the dark cloud coming from the asylum ;3

"You didn't kill me. Why?" Waylon's fingers are rubbing at his neck, and trying to keep the stab wound from bleeding out. The man, Miles Upshur looks at him before trudging along. "I'll tell you, just get to the car." He follows, wanting to get away too. He also doesn't want to get torn apart, he saw the black mist? Ghost? Sink into the man infrount of him. Right after it decided to pin him to the floor, unknowingly he almost got hanged earlier.

"Who are you?" Miles ask, as they book it through the gate,  no doubt there will be more coming after them. "I'm sure you'll get angry at me" He says barely glancing at the fingers that should've been there. "I'll most likely get angrier if you don't tell me." Waylon sighs, reading himself for _something_. "Waylon Park, I was the man who sent you the letter for this damned place, I'm guessing I saw better times than you..." He says shakily, and Miles barely glances at him. "Waylon? Nice name. Did you get any footage of this place?" He looks down at the camera still in his hand. "Pretty much had it against my face the whole time. Couldn't see much of anything in the dark."

"Good. We can do something with this. Break their corporations. And thank you. If you didn't send the letter, and become one of their patients, I would've never done this. Hope it was worth it in the end, you know?" Waylon looks at the man, before nodding his head. "Your welcome..."


End file.
